


You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone

by Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)



Series: I've Got You [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Comfort, Comfort Sex, F/M, First Time, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: "You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm finally, finally watching through the entirely of The Walking Dead.
> 
> And while I swore I would never love any ship except Daryl x Carol and MAYBE Daryl x Rick...goddamn, Beth just kind of knocked me on my ass.
> 
> So this is me coping with how 4.13, "Alone," went.

“What changed your mind?” The way that Beth looks at him is so damn earnest and curious, like she really has no idea, and it makes something tighten sadly inside Daryl’s chest. Beth is a pure light, so sincere that she doesn’t even realize just how much change _she_ causes in others.

But she catches on, he can tell, by the way her expression falters, surprise and awe touching her big blue eyes. “Oh,” she says, cheeks pinkening, and he smiles faintly, looking back down at his makeshift dinner. Yeah, _oh_.

When they finish eating, Beth goes to clean up their meal, and Daryl goes down the hall to use the rain barrel they’d found behind the funeral home to clean his hands. He checks his gear, and the perimeter, finding that they’re still clear. He returns to the kitchen, and Beth dries her hands and turns to look at him.

Crossing the room to where he still stands in the doorway, she stops right in front of him, looking up at him intently, and Daryl waits for her to move first.

Reaching up, Beth curls her fingers into the front of his vest. She pushes up onto her toes, and kisses him once, holding the press of their mouths for a few seconds before she drops back down to her feet. They stare at each other for a moment, the nervousness clear in Beth’s eyes--and then Daryl lifts his hands, cupping her face between his palms, and her uncertainty clears away at once.

This kiss is deeper, more intentional, and as it continues Beth starts pushing at his vest; Daryl smirks and lets her push it off, breaking the kiss in order to turn and toss it over the back of the closest chair to them.

He steps closer again, and Beth reaches for him once more. Daryl backs her into the doorframe, hands on her waist while Beth’s arms slide around his neck, kissing as if neither of them needed oxygen and this was their last moment on earth. To be fair, it always felt that way--but like this, for once, it wasn’t a frightening sensation.

“This is--crazy,” Daryl murmurs, not quite pulling away, and Beth lets out a tiny noise.

“Don’t care. Just--please?”

Daryl looks into her eyes, and he inhales raggedly. “Yeah.”

Any hesitation that he had felt, vanishes. Daryl’s hands drop back to settle at her waist more tightly, and Beth presses closer to him, thighs rubbing up against his almost shyly, as if asking a question.

One of Daryl’s hands ease downward, fingers hooking into the belt loops of her jeans, tugging their hips harder together. Beth is still up on her toes, and finally she loses that precarious balance, dropping back down. Chasing her mouth, Daryl’s hand drops further, sliding over her ass and curving around the back of her thigh.

Beth tightens her arms around his neck, and Daryl draws away to meet her gaze, and nods at the wordless inquiry in her forget-me-not eyes. With the same little hop-up as when he had offered her a piggyback ride across the cemetery, Beth wraps her legs around his waist, hooking her ankles together behind his back for support.

Daryl moves immediately, crossing carefully back to the table and bracing Beth on the edge. He reaches behind her, pushing their abandoned silverware and plates to the floor, and Beth laughs softly, the sound like tinkling glass.

“Now I gotta wash ‘em again,” she giggles, and Daryl snorts and pushes her flat onto her back, leaning down over her.

“You complainin’?”

“Nope,” she shoots back at once, yanking him into another rough, searching kiss.

This continues without any indication from Daryl that he’s going to change the pace or push for more, and Beth gets impatient, grabbing one of his hands and moving it to her breast with a breathy little whimper. Daryl stills.

“Beth...you’re--you haven’t--”

“I have,” she cuts him off, and at the startled look Daryl gives her, Beth snorts. “What? I’m sweet and _optimistic_. I’m not as naive as y’all always think I am.”

Daryl arches an eyebrow. “So you and that farm boy--”

“What, Jimmy? Oh, no,” Beth says, laughing softly again. “No, we only ever kissed--Daddy would’ve killed him if he tried for more.” She bites her lips, a touch coyly. There’s a spark of real rebellion in her eyes, and for the first time, Daryl sees a hint of a fighter in there, not just a survivor. “But since the prison...I don’t know, just seemed liked the rules have changed,” Beth whispers, and he has to admit, she has a point.

Daryl shakes his head in amusement, but he doesn’t move his hand from where she placed it, his momentary resolve weakening in the face of her determination. “Well, now, aren’t you just full of surprises, Miss Greene.”

He moves his lips down to her throat, and Beth gasps in shock, arching up off of the table, pressing her chest up harder into his touch. “Daryl!”

“‘Ve got you,” he growls against her pulse point, and then he reaches down to start sliding the hem of her shirt up her stomach. Beth squirms up a little, helping him to push it off over her head, until she’s left in just her bra and jeans, bare before him.

Daryl kisses along her collarbones, and down the swell of her breasts, feeling the skin ripple with goosebumps under his lips. Beth shrugs off one bra strap to let him push the stained, frayed cup of the bra down, and Daryl’s lips close roughly around her nipple, sucking roughly.

Beth tangles her hands into his hair, writhing under his mouth, her hips shifting restlessly. “Daryl--Daryl, you ever gone down on a girl?”

He lifts his head up,ignoring her whimper at the cessation of attention to her nipple and looking up at her with a wry grin. “That what you like, little girl?” When Beth just nods jerkily, unable to speak, Daryl chuckles sinfully. “Well, luckily for you, been told I’m damn good at it,” he said, and she swallows roughly as Daryl moves to gently undo her jeans.

He eases them down her legs, pulling her panties along with them, stopping only to tug her shoes off and out of his way. Leaving her socks on, Daryl removes the pants and underwear, then straightens back up, bracing his hands on the table to look down at Beth. There’s fire in his eyes, and she feels it searing her skin as his gaze drags down over her naked form.

She blushes red, hands moving to cover herself instinctively, and Daryl seizes her wrists, pushing them back to rest at her sides. “You got nothing to be shy about,” he says quietly, fiercely. “You’re beautiful.”

Dropping to a crouch between her spread knees, Daryl grabs her by the hips, tugging her right to the edge of the table. Beth squeaks in surprise, lifting her head to watch him as he looks at her for a moment--and then he dives right in, his tongue sweeping up the length of her pussy, and Beth cries out, head dropping back to the table with a thunk and lower back arching gracefully. “ _Daryl_!”

He doesn’t waste time responding, just keeps on going, licking at her gently and then swirling his tongue around her clit, before closing his lips loosely and sucking at it.

Beth giggles then, and when he lifts his eyes to hers in silent inquiry, she grins, clapping a hand over her mouth before moving it again to explain herself. “Your--facial hair, it’s, it tickles.”

Daryl lets out a low laugh, pressing his mouth against her again, and Beth lets out a laughing moan as he keeps working her over, alternating between licking and sucking, and driving her completely insane.

Before long she’s outright writhing against his mouth, more or less riding his face, and then her hips begin jerking, and Beth tangles her fingers back into his hair either to encourage or to stop him. “Daryl, I’m gonna--I’m going to come, wait--”

“Do it,” he growls against her damp flesh before licking into her again, more savagely, and Beth cries out hoarsely, upper body rising off of the tabletop as she finally climaxes. Daryl keeps at it ruthlessly, drawing it her orgasm with tongue and teeth and suction until Beth all but pushes his face away, gasping for a break.

When he lifts his head this time, she whimpers at the sight of him, her eyes squeezing shut in embarrassment and arousal. “Your mouth’s--all slick--"

Daryl just nods, easing to his feet and leaning over her, and Beth blinks in surprise before yanking him down, and kissing her own flavor off of his lips and tongue. “Fuck, is that--how I taste?”

“Mhm,” he rumbles, tongue pushing past her lips to have more. “Sweetest fuckin’ thing I ever tasted.”

Beth lets out a shaky laugh, blushing again at the compliment, and looks down the length of his body. “You need--”

“Nah, I’m fine,” Daryl replies, and Beth rolls her eyes, working her hands between their bodies and tugging his belt open.

“Wasn’t asking,” she shoots back. “C’mon, got no reason to hold out out me--please, Daryl, want you, need to feel you inside me--”

He hisses out a breath when her small hands slip into his pants, and Beth pulls herself upright to duck in close and press her mouth to his throat the way he had to her, kissing and nipping lightly as she strokes him. “Please,” she repeats, and he snaps at the desperation in her tone.

Pushing her back down roughly, Daryl looms over her, and Beth grins smugly before he kisses the pleased little twist right off of her mouth. “Brat,” he whispers, and Beth just hums happily, spreading her legs wider around him.

He works his pants open enough to free his cock, but before he can start to push into her, Beth tugs at the hem of his shirt, giggling. “I can’t be the only one this naked,” she teased, and he rolled his eyes, releasing his dick to pull the shirt off and let it fall onto the table beside her.

Meeting her eyes, Daryl raises his brows, as if to ask: _You sure?_ Beth nods emphatically, almost shyly reaching down to circle her fingers around the head of his cock, guiding him to her entrance. “Come on, Daryl. Do it.”

Exhaling raggedly, Daryl can only nod, and then he pushes forward. As he eases into her, Beth whimpers, head falling back again and eyes sinking closed. An expression of pure bliss crosses her face, though, and for a moment, Daryl can’t find the strength to speak; he just watches her take it as he slowly sinks inside of her.

Once he’s fully in, Beth opens her eyes, and smiles up at him. “Fuck, it’s perfect.”

Daryl snorts, kissing her lips briefly. “Gettin’ quite a mouth on you, Miss Greene.”

She merely rolls her eyes, and clenches her inner muscles down around him; Daryl groans at the squeeze, hips bucking in reaction, and Beth whines happily at the harder thrust. Daryl’s hands slide down to settle at her tiny waist, and when she just gasps out a _yes!_ , he draws back, and then fucks into her harder.

After that, it’s fast, and hard. Once he knows he isn’t hurting her at all, Daryl moves freely, hips hammering against hers with the satisfying sounds of flesh slapping together, and Beth is unshy, her voice rising in soft cries and moans of pleasure as he fucks her.

Within moments, Daryl leans over until his lips graze her ear, teeth tugging at the lobe before he speaks. “I should--pull out, before I--”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Beth moans. “Please don’t, it’s fine, please, want to feel it inside, need all of you--”

The breathless, helpless quality of her voice finally undoes him, and Daryl groans deeply as he comes, pulsing inside of her, hips shoving right up against hers with Beth’s feet locked behind him, heels pressing into the top of his ass.

“God,” she whispers, and Daryl blinks, lifting his head slowly so he can catch her gaze. “That...was the best thing I’ve ever experienced. I didn’t know sex could be _that_ good.”

He snorts disdainfully, shaking his head and pulling her upright without pulling out of her just yet. “You been with some dumbass boys, then,” he says, and Beth giggles, leaning in to kiss him hungrily.

“Guess so,” Beth whispers. “But it looks like I finally found the right guy, huh?”

Daryl looks at her face, his eyes softening, and Beth beams back at him just like she always does--open, hopeful, so damn sweet and innocent that it kills him.

“Yeah,” he says softly. “I’ve got you.”

Her return smile is blinding.

* * *

It’s the only time that they ever have together. And Beth was damn right about one more thing. Daryl misses her so bad once she’s gone.


End file.
